1. Field of the Invention
A container having a hinged lid and a method of manufacturing the container.
2. The Prior Art
There are a number patents that have flanged hinged lids. Weiss U.S. Pat. No. 1,119,208, issued Dec. 1, 1914 discloses a number of container constructions in which the four-piece lid is flanged and stapled to the container body. FIG. 2 of this patent discloses separate hinged cover elements which have portions 13 overlapping the end edges of the sides and a fold 15 extending under the overlapping portion 13. Both the portions 13 and fold 15 are stapled to the container body by staples 14. The patent also discloses constructions in which the sides of the container are folded over underneath the cover elements.
Smith, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,536, issued Oct. 2, 1962, discloses a container in which the cover hinged is flanged internally of the container. This is best shown in FIG. 5.
Bebout, U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,652, issued Feb. 20, 1968, discloses a container in which the hinged cover elements are formed by the body and are folded back to form flanges on the upper edge of the container.
Wilbur, U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,303, issued Mar. 2, 1976, discloses a similar construction.
Rockefeller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,071, issued Feb. 9, 1971, discloses an apparatus for attaching a carton to a card.